A Falar é que as Pessoas se Entendem
by FireKai
Summary: Contém Yaoi. Seto x Joey, Yugi x Téa, Tristan x Serenity. Três casais, três tipos de problemas. Os três casais decidem participar numa sessão de terapia de grupo para resolver os seus problemas amorosos. Conseguirão realmente resolvê-los? Oneshot.


**Título: **A Falar é que as Pessoas se Entendem

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto e Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor e Serenity Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A fic contém Yaoi, por isso, se não gosta, não leia.

**Sumário: **Contém Yaoi. Seto x Joey, Yugi x Téa, Tristan x Serenity. Três casais, três tipos de problemas. Os três casais decidem participar numa sessão de terapia de grupo para resolver os seus problemas amorosos. Conseguirão realmente resolvê-los? Oneshot.

**A Falar é que as Pessoas se Entendem**

Quem disser que o amor é simples e não tem complicações, está a mentir descaradamente. O amor é complicado, com toda a certeza. Téa, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Serenity e Tristan concordariam com essa definição. O amor é complicado. Depois de todos hesitarem, numa decisão unânime, todos foram a um grupo de ajuda para casais com problemas.

Ao sentarem-se nas cadeiras formando um círculo, todos se sentiam nervosos. Seto cruzara os braços, tentando parece impassível, como sempre. Téa olhava nervosamente para todos. Já era suficientemente difícil estar ali, mas não contava que além dos três casais, houvessem cerca de mais dez casais a participar na sessão. Yugi olhava para Téa e quando cruzavam olhares, desviava a cara. Serenity e Tristan não tiravam os olhos um do outro e por breves segundos até se esqueciam de onde estavam. Joey resistia ao impulso de dar um encontrão a Seto para ele descruzar os braços e parecer mais simpático.

O moderador das conversas de grupo, um homem alto, de meia-idade e cabelo preto, de nome Lucas Gutten, trouxe os últimos casais para a sala e depois fechou a porta. Lucas era especialista em terapia de casais e todas as semanas havia sessões para ajudar quem precisava. Lucas colocou-se no centro do grupo para dizer as primeiras palavras, iniciando assim a conversa para aquela noite.

"Agradeço a todos a vossa presença aqui hoje. O meu nome é Lucas Gutten e se estão aqui hoje, é porque precisam de desabafar, de partilhar os vossos problemas para que, juntos, consigamos chegar a uma solução. Não estamos aqui para julgar ninguém mas sim para vos apoiar e tentar que as vossas relações se fortaleçam." disse Lucas. "Não tenham medo de participar na sessão, mas ninguém vos obrigará a falar se não quiserem."

Lucas sentou-se na última cadeira vaga, sorrindo a todos. Seto estava já arrependido de ter vindo, Téa sentia-se ainda mais nervosa que antes e Serenity e Tristan continuavam a olhar um para o outro docemente.

"Então, quem quer começar?" perguntou Lucas.

Por alguns segundos, ninguém falou. Yugi estava hesitante. Não queria ser o primeiro a falar dos seus problemas amorosos. Namorava com Téa há alguns meses e as coisas não estavam bem, pelo que tinham chegado a acordo de irem àquele grupo de apoio. Por fim, uma mulher de meia-idade, que estava acompanhada de um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, falou.

"Eu estou aqui porque eu e o meu George temos tido muitos problemas." disse a mulher. "Eu chamo-me Leonora. Como eu estava a dizer, eu e o George temos muitos problemas e viemos aqui para os tentar resolver, senão vamos ter de nos divorciar. Estamos casados há quinze anos, mas estamos à beira do divórcio."

Seto olhou para o casal, pensando que pessoas com aspecto tão banal não deviam ter problemas assim tão graves para se separarem. Depois olhou para Joey e lembrou-se que também eles estavam a ter problemas. Não importava realmente o aspecto das pessoas, mas sim o que se passava para lá das aparências.

"Quer contar-nos o que de tão grave se passa para estarem a ponderar o divórcio?" perguntou Lucas.

"O meu marido traiu-me." respondeu Leonora, cruzado os braços. "Veja só. Traiu-me! Depois de quinze anos de casamento, pôs-me os palitos!"

"Isso é verdade, George?" perguntou Lucas, olhando para o outro homem.

"Bem… quer dizer… é verdade. Aconteceu." disse George, encolhendo os ombros.

"Aconteceu? É só isso que tens para dizer?" perguntou Leonora, zangada. "Como vêem, nem uma boa desculpa arranjou. Aconteceu, vejam só!"

"Mas talvez ele esteja arrependido." disse Serenity e todos os olhares se focaram nela, o que a fez corar um pouco. "Hum… desculpem. Se calhar não devia ter dito nada."

"Aqui todos estamos à vontade para dar a nossa opinião, quando queremos ajudar os outros." disse Lucas, de forma tranquila, virando-se de seguida para George. "Como esta adorável jovem disse, pode estar arrependido. Está arrependido, George?"

"Claro que estou. Estou muito arrependido. Se fosse hoje, não me tinha esquecido da conta do hotel no bolso do casaco." respondeu George.

Joey ergueu o sobrolho, parecendo surpreendido e muitos dos outros fizeram o mesmo. Tristan agarrou na mão da sua namorada, Serenity. Não estavam ali por qualquer tipo de falta de amor entre os dois. Aliás, estavam ali pelo motivo inverso.

"Desculpe lá, mas você não parece nada arrependido." disse Joey. "Em vez de dizer que está arrependido por ter traído a sua mulher, diz que está arrependido de um esquecimento seu, que me parece que foi o causador da descoberta da traição."

"Joey, não te metas." disse Seto, rispidamente. "O problema é deles."

"Pára de ser um chato, Seto. O senhor moderador disse que devíamos dar as nossas opiniões." disse Joey.

"Para ajudar e tu não estás a ajudar nada."

"Ora, não disse nenhuma mentira. Ele não parece nada arrependido e a mulher dele está a tentar salvar o casamento." disse Joey, determinado. "Pois não me parece que o marido valha a pena."

"Veja lá como é que fala do meu marido!" exclamou Leonora, aborrecida. "Ele é um bom homem!"

"Se ele a trai e a senhora diz que ele é bom homem, então parece que são perfeitos um para o outro." disse Téa, abanando a cabeça. "Eu nunca perdoaria uma traição."

"Nem eu." concordou Yugi.

Ele e Téa ficaram a encarar-se durante uns segundos e depois, aborrecidos, desviaram o olhar. Leonora parecia bastante zangada. Levantou-se e puxou George por um braço.

"Vamos embora, querido. Aqui só há gente malvada que nos quer separar." disse ela.

"Você é maluca!" exclamou Joey. "Olhe, leve o seu marido para casa, mas quando tiver um grande par de cornos na cabeça, não venha cá queixar-se."

"Por favor, modere a linguagem." pediu Lucas.

"Insolente!" exclamou Leonora, zangada. "Mal criado!"

"Ei, o Joey pode ser precipitado, um pouco burro, desarrumado e tudo o mais, mas só eu é que o posso ofender!" exclamou Seto, furioso, levantando-se. "Saia já daqui, senão processo-a e você e o seu marido vão viver para debaixo da ponte!"

Leonora lançou-lhe um olhar zangado e saiu da sala com George atrás de si. Fecharam a porta com estrondo. Seto voltou a sentar-se e por uns segundos, reinou o silêncio. Todos se entreolharam. Téa e Yugi achavam que Leonora era maluca. Viera ali para pedir ajuda, mas não queria que fizessem uma crítica verdadeira ao seu casamento e ao seu marido. Seto continuava zangado com Leonora. Ninguém falava assim com Joey, a não ser ele próprio. Joey experimentava um misto de satisfação, por Seto o ter defendido, mas também aborrecimento por Seto ter-lhe chamado precipitado e todas as outras coisas. Tristan e Serenity estavam novamente a olhar um para o outro, alheados do que se estava a passar. Lucas pigarreou.

"O que aconteceu aqui agora, não deveria ter acontecido." disse ele, parecendo decepcionado. "Devíamos apoiar as pessoas e não criticá-las."

"E apoiar é fechar os olhos e ignorar a verdade?" perguntou Joey. "Todos ouviram o que o George disse, não foi? Ele não se mostrou na arrependido. Quem concorda comigo?"

Toda a gente, sem excepção, concordou com Joey. Alguns responderam que concordavam, outros abanaram a cabeça em assentimento. Joey, parecendo satisfeito, sorriu a Lucas e calou-se.

"É melhor continuarmos." disse Lucas, pigarreando novamente. "Quem quer ser o próximo a falar?"

Uma velhota de cabelos brancos, que tinha sido das primeiras a chegar, levantou o braço e Lucas cedeu-lhe a palavra. A velhota vinha acompanhada do seu marido, um homem também já idoso, com cabelo branco e uma expressão mortiça.

"Eu chamo-me Beth e este é o meu marido Edmund. Viemos aqui porque, depois de quase quarenta e cinco anos de casamento, eu estou muito aborrecida com o estado do meu matrimónio." disse Beth, suspirando. "Não é que não ame o meu marido, porque é o homem que escolhi para partilhar a minha vida e continuo a gostar dele como no primeiro dia."

"Que romântico." sussurrou Serenity.

"Quando formos velhotes, também seremos assim, continuando apaixonados." sussurrou Tristan, sorrindo.

"Mas o que acontece é que o Edmund não me ajuda nada em casa. Diz que as mulheres é que têm de cuidar da casa. Eu já estou demasiado velha para conseguir cuidar de tudo sozinha." continuou Beth. "Por isso vim aqui à procura de ajuda."

"Compreendo." disse Lucas, pensativo, olhando de seguida para o resto das pessoas. "O que têm a dizer para ajudar a Beth? Para ajudar e não para criticar."

Téa levantou o braço, para demonstrar interesse em falar e Lucas passou-lhe a palavra.

"Eu acho que você devia educar o seu marido e mandá-lo fazer as coisas. Não pode tratar de tudo sozinha." disse Téa.

"Mas eu tento. Ele é que não quer fazer." disse Beth.

"Então devia ter estabelecido regras quando se casaram. Ah, eu nunca me casaria com um machista que pensasse que eu é que tinha de fazer certas coisas por ser mulher. Hoje em dia há que partilhar as tarefas."

"Porque é que você não ajuda a sua mulher?" perguntou Serenity, olhando directamente para Edmund.

"Eu sou da opinião que as mulheres…"

"Deixe de ser retrógrado, homem." disse Tristan. "Há que ajudar as mulheres hoje em dia, senão elas põe-nos fora de casa. E no seu caso, devia ajudar a sua esposa. Já viu se ela o põe fora de casa? E depois como é que é? Aposto quem sabe cozinhar, nem limpar uma casa ou até fazer uma cama. Estou enganado?"

"Isso são tarefas de mulher." disse Edmund, parecendo menos mortiço do que no início da conversa.

"Se fosse eu, pedia-lhe o divórcio." disse Yugi.

"Ou então faça só as suas coisas e não as dele. Vai ver se ele não aprende." disse Téa e todas as mulheres presentes concordaram com ela.

Edmund ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Vamos embora, Beth. Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo aqui contigo. Estás sempre com ideias malucas. Vamos para casa que já estou com fome e quero que me faças algo para comer." disse Edmund, levantando-se.

Beth levantou-se também e parecia abatida.

"Se você o deixa mandar assim em si, nunca mais consegue resolver as coisas." disse Joey, a Beth, olhando depois para Seto. "Eu também tenho um mandão, sabe? Gosta muito de mandar, mas não pode ser sempre como ele quer. Imponha-se."

"Tinhas de tentar atacar-me, não era, Joey?" perguntou Seto, aborrecido.

"Estava só a dar um exemplo." disse Joey, tentando defender-se. "E vais dizer-me que não és mandão? Queres sempre que se faça tudo à tua maneira."

Seto continuou de braços cruzados e não disse nada. Edmund puxou Beth por um braço.

"Imponha-se, Beth!" exclamou Téa, em encorajamento. "Recuse-se a fazer as coisas. Mostre quem é que manda lá em casa! Dizem que as mulheres são o sexo fraco, mas é mentira."

"Quando a isso do sexo fraco, não vou dizer nada, mas concordo com o que a minha namorada disse." disse Yugi.

Por toda a sala se levantaram vozes a aconselhar Beth. Edmund ficou ainda mais irritado e puxou-a novamente. Beth respirou fundo e deu uma palmada na mão do marido.

"Pára de me puxar!" exclamou ela, irritada. "Edmund, eles têm razão. Ou tu me ajudas nas tarefas ou faço só comida para mim, lavo e passo a ferro só a minha roupa e não quero saber de ti para nada!"

"Não podes fazer isso!" exclamou Edmund.

"Ai posso sim senhor! Vais ajudar-me, senão peço o divórcio e depois quero ver como é que tratas de ti. És velho e não sabes fazer nada numa casa. Eu posso ensinar-te para me ajudares, senão tomo medidas e não estou a brincar."

Beth olhou para o marido com inflexão. Edmund acabou por voltar ao seu estado mortiço.

"Pronto, pronto, também não é preciso ameaças." disse ele.

"Vamos para casa, Edmund. E vou ensinar-te a preparar a tua própria comida. Anda embora." disse Beth. "Adeus a todos. Obrigada."

Beth e Edmund saíram da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lucas abanou a cabeça.

"Não sei se foi a melhor maneira de os ajudar." disse ele.

"Resultou, não é verdade?" perguntou Téa. "Portanto, foi uma boa solução."

"Muito bem. Quem quer falar a seguir?" perguntou Lucas.

Yugi levantou o braço e de imediato Téa sentiu-se bastante apreensiva. Uma coisa era ouvir os outros falarem dos seus problemas, outra bem diferente seria ela falar dos seus ou ouvir Yugi a falar deles. Joey e Seto estavam atentos, enquanto Tristan e Serenity continuavam a olhar-se com ternura.

"O meu nome é Yugi e a minha namorada chama-se Téa." disse Yugi, fazendo sinal para Téa. "Nós viemos aqui porque estamos a ter alguns problemas na nossa relação e achámos que precisávamos de alguns conselhos."

"Que tipo de problemas têm tido?" perguntou Lucas.

"Temos tido problemas por causa de ciúmes." respondeu Téa, olhando para Yugi.

"Da parte de quem?" perguntou Lucas.

"Da parte do Yugi." respondeu Téa.

"É a Téa que tem ciúmes." disse Yugi.

Os dois encararam-se, aborrecidos. Joey abanou a cabeça. O problema dos ciúmes era de ambos e não apenas de um deles. Tristan e Serenity continuavam a olhar uma para o outro. Tristan aproximou-se mais para beijar a namorada, mas Joey deu-lhe um encontrão e mostrou-se zangado. Tristan voltou à sua posição normal no assento. Joey não gostava quando Tristan e Serenity se começavam a beijar, principalmente em público. Trazia consequências embaraçosas para todos.

"Então têm os dois ciúmes, pelo que parece." disse Lucas. "Querem falar-nos mais disso? Quando é que começaram esses ciúmes?"

"Logo após termos começado a namorar." respondeu Téa. "O Yugi não pode ver-me com nenhum rapaz que fica logo cheio de ciúmes."

"Ei! Isso não é verdade!" exclamou Yugi, aborrecido. "Mas eu bem vejo como alguns rapazes olham para ti. Parece que te querem comer com os olhos. Eu tenho de estar atento, não?"

"Estar atento é uma coisa, mas fazeres cenas de ciúmes é outra." disse Téa, voltando a sua atenção de seguida para Lucas. "Você acredita que ele tentou bater num dos rapazes que falou comigo? É só um colega nosso e ainda por cima enorme. Está a ver como o Yugi é, não é verdade? É pequenino. Se eu não o tivesse parado, o outro colega partia-o todo."

Yugi bufou de raiva, enquanto Serenity soltava uma risadinha. Yugi lançou-lhe um olhar gelado e Serenity calou-se rapidamente.

"Se tu não desses tanta confiança aos rapazes, eu não tinha de ter ciúmes." disse Yugi.

"Ai sim? Pois tu também dás imensa confiança às raparigas todas. Senhor Lucas, não sei se sabe, mas o Yugi é o campeão dos Duel Monsters e por isso é famoso. Logo, tem imensas fãs atrás dele e dás-lhe imensa confiança!"

"São fãs! Tenho de as tratar bem. Se me pedem autógrafos e querem conversar comigo, não as posso afastar, não achas?" perguntou Yugi, olhando para Téa.

"Mas não precisas de ser tão simpático. No outro dia uma pediu-te um beijo e deste-lho!"

"Foi um beijo na bochecha!" exclamou Yugi. "Não fiz nada de mal. Está a ver, senhor Lucas, ela é uma exagerada."

"Estão a exagerar os dois." disse Tristan, abanando a cabeça.

"Continue." pediu Lucas. "O que mais tem para dizer."

"Eu acho que eles estão os dois a exagerar. Nenhum deles pode afastar as outras pessoas, para que não haja ciúmes." continuou Tristan. "Vivemos numa sociedade, por isso temos de aprender a viver todos juntos."

"É verdade." disse Serenity, abanando a cabeça. "Eu chamo-me Serenity e este é o meu namorado Tristan. Nós damo-nos com todo o tipo de pessoas, mas não temos ciúmes. Confiamos um no outro."

"Eu também confio no Yugi." disse Téa.

"Não parece." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Nem parece que o Yugi confia em ti, porque estão sempre a discutir por causa desses ciúmes."

Yugi e Téa entreolharam-se e depois Lucas pigarreou, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele.

"Vocês gostam realmente um do outro?" perguntou ele e automaticamente Téa e Yugi responderam que sim. "Acham que o outro vos pode trair?"

"Claro que não!" exclamou Téa. "O Yugi não faria isso."

"Pois não. Nunca trairia a Téa. Nem ela a mim."

"Então porque é que têm ciúmes?" perguntou Lucas. "Se vocês confiam que o outro não vos trairá, então não deviam preocupar-se. Yugi, há que ter tolerância com a sua namorada. Ela é bonita, por isso vai atrair a atenção de outros rapazes, mas em vez de discutir com ela, devia sentir-se satisfeito porque foi a si que ela escolheu. Téa, sendo o seu namorado famoso, é normal que as pessoas queiram falar com ele e há sempre pessoas com ideias mais malucas, mas tal como disse ao Yugi, ele é famoso e escolheu-a a si para namorar e não outra qualquer."

Téa e Yugi voltaram a olhar-se, dessa vez sem apreensão.

"Eu… vou tentar não ser chata por causa das fãs." prometeu Téa. "Mas irrita-me tanto vê-las à tua volta, como abutres."

"Eu não quero nada com elas. Só te quero a ti." disse Yugi, pegando na mão da namorada. "Vou tentar controlar-me, prometo. Mas tu és bonita e sinto-me inseguro de que me possas deixar por algum rapaz mais bonito…"

"O que interessa não é a beleza física, Yugi." disse Téa. "É o que está por dentro."

Os dois sorriram um ao outro e as outras pessoas bateram palmas, fazendo ambos corar.

"Muito bem, assim é que os problemas se resolvem, a conversar." disse Lucas. "Quem quer falar a seguir?"

Serenity ergueu a mão e a um aceno de cabeça de Lucas, todos os olhares se focaram nela, deixando-a embaraçada. Serenity e Tristan trocaram olhares e Tristan decidiu ser ele o primeiro a falar.

"A minha namorada já nos apresentou, mas para quem não prestou atenção, chamo-me Tristan e esta é a Serenity." começou Tristan. "Nós viemos aqui porque, de certa maneira, parece que temos um problema também."

"Conte-nos então." pediu Lucas.

"Bom, eu e a Serenity damo-nos muito bem. Acho que discutimos apenas uma vez e resolvemos logo o assunto de seguida. Confiamos um no outro e não somos dados a ataques de ciúmes."

"O Tristan é um cavalheiro comigo. É super querido e amoroso. Quando pode, oferece-me presentes e quer sempre passar o tempo comigo." disse Serenity, sorrindo. "Somos fiéis um ao outro e amamo-nos muito."

A maioria das pessoas entreolhou-se, sem perceber qual era o problema deles. Ao que parecia, tinham uma relação perfeita.

"Desculpem, mas não percebo qual é o vosso problema." disse Lucas, confuso.

"O problema deles é que se amam demais." disse Yugi. "E não sabem controlar-se."

"Exactamente." concordou Joey. "A Serenity é minha irmã e eu fico aborrecido e embaraçado com isto tudo."

"O que querem vocês dizer com não se sabem controlar?" perguntou Lucas.

"O Tristan e a Serenity são malucos um pelo outro!" exclamou Téa. "Se começam a beijar-se, nunca mais param e esquecem-se de onde estão. No outro dia fomos ao cinema e fomos expulsos de lá. Nós somos todos amigos, percebe? O Tristan e a Serenity começaram a beijar-se e não pararam. Fizeram tanto barulho que o segurança veio alertá-los para pararem. Não pararam e fomos todos expulsos de lá."

Lucas parecia pensativo. Focou a sua atenção em Serenity e Tristan.

"Porque é que não pararam como o segurança vos pediu?" perguntou ele.

"Quando eu beijo a Serenity, não consigo pensar em mais nada, nem em ninguém. É como se ficasse cego e surdo para o mundo à minha volta. Nem reparei no segurança até ele nos pôr porta fora." respondeu Tristan.

"Comigo é a mesma coisa." disse Serenity, sorrindo docemente ao namorado.

"Agora imagine a vergonha que nós passamos." disse Joey. "É que isto é algo frequente. Seja onde for, se eles se começam a beijar, nada os para. E então quando começam a fazer declarações de amor? Meu Deus! É horrível."

"Nunca mais se calam." concordou Seto, abanando a cabeça.

"Ora, só gosto de demonstrar o meu amor à Serenity." defendeu-se Tristan.

"No outro dia o Tristan fez uma declaração de amor à Serenity, num elevador." disse Téa. "Ficámos mais de dez minutos parados no elevador, até eles acabarem. Eles nem deixavam ninguém entrar, porque não queriam sair antes de ter sido terminada a declaração de amor!"

"Ora, foi tão linda a declaração de amor." disse Serenity, suspirando. "Tinha de a ouvir até ao fim. Vocês não são nada românticos."

"Ser romântico e maluco é algo bastante diferente." argumentou Joey.

"Agora compreendo porque é que disseram que eles não se conseguiam controlar." disse Lucas.

"Ai se o meu problema fosse esse, estava eu muito contente." disse um homem de meia idade. "A minha mulher perdeu o sentido romântico todo."

A esposa deu um encontrão ao homem e ele calou-se.

"Há quanto tempo é que vocês começaram a namorar?" perguntou Lucas, olhando para Serenity e Tristan.

"Há seis meses." responderam os dois em coro.

"Eu acho que deviam tentar controlar-se um pouco. Pelo menos tentem evitar este tipo de situações em público. Vocês parecem muito felizes e isso é bom, mas têm de pensar se estão a incomodar as outras pessoas. Caso contrário, ficam os dois juntos e acabam por afastar todos os vossos amigos."

"Não queremos isso." disse Serenity.

"Mas para já não me parece que esta situação seja alarmante. Casais diferentes reagem de maneira diferente às situações. Vocês estão muito apaixonados e como ainda namoram há pouco tempo é normal que estejam a explorar o vosso amor. Parece-me que com o tempo vão conseguir controlar-se melhor."

"Acho bem, senão eu ainda acabo por matar o Tristan." disse Joey.

Tristan lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

"O que foi? Já é complicado pensar que a minha irmã mais nova está a namorar, quanto mais se a tenho de ver em situações embaraçosas." disse Joey.

"Nós vamos tentar controlar-nos." prometeu Serenity. "Pelos outros, porque eu e o Tristan estamos muito felizes."

"É verdade." disse Tristan. "Amo-te muito, Serenity."

Os dois entreolharam-se e preparavam-se para se beijar, mas de seguia todas as pessoas que estavam na sala chamaram por eles e pediram-lhes para não se beijarem. Ninguém queria ver uma cena longa e embaraçosa ali mesmo. Lucas sorriu.

"Quem quer falar a seguir?"

Um velhote levantou a mão.

"Eu chamo-me Douglas e…"

"Depois, senhor velhote." disse Joey, interrompendo-o. "O senhor já tem idade e se aguentou até aqui com o que quer que seja o seu problema, aguenta mais uns segundos. Eu chamo-me Joey e quero falar do problema que me trouxe aqui."

Lucas olhou para o velho Douglas, que encolheu os ombros. Joey prosseguiu.

"Eu sou bissexual e namoro aqui com o senhor chato, que devem conhecer das revistas ou da televisão, porque ele é famoso e aparece em tudo e mais alguma coisa. Para quem não o conhece, chama-se Seto Kaiba. É rico e bonito. Quer dizer, quem é que não gostaria de um namorado assim? Pois é, mas à parte da riqueza e da beleza, há a personalidade que ele tem e estraga tudo."

"Ei, Wheeler, pára já com isso." disse Seto, aborrecido. "Não fales assim, porque tu também não tens nenhuma personalidade fácil."

"E não me chames Wheeler. Sou o teu namorado, Joey. Wheeler era dantes." disse Joey, aborrecido.

"Mas qual é exactamente o problema?" perguntou Lucas. "Já se percebeu que tem a ver com a personalidade, mas…"

"O Seto é a pessoa mais complicada que eu já conheci." disse Joey. "Está sempre a reclamar de tudo o que eu faço. Para ele nunca nada está bem. Diz que eu sou preguiçoso porque gosto de dormir, enquanto ele está sempre a querer levantar-se cedo para trabalhar. Chateia-me porque gosto de comer bastante e ele parece que só debica a comida. Diz que eu sou irresponsável porque não tenho tantas obrigações como ele e…"

"Podes parar por aí!" exclamou Seto, descruzando os braços e encarando Joey. "Eu só digo a verdade. És desengonçado, bastante preguiçoso e muito glutão. Toda a gente sabe isso. Mas tu próprio estás sempre a criticar-me. Dizes que sou insensível, que só penso em dinheiro, que estou sempre a trabalhar e que sou aborrecido."

"Pois se tu dizes que o que me chamas é a verdade, o que te chamo também é a verdade." disse Joey. "És isso tudo e mais!"

"Acalmem-se." pediu Téa. "Não deviam discutir assim."

"Ele está sempre a espicaçar-me." disse Seto.

"Tu é que estás sempre a implicar comigo!" exclamou Joey.

Lucas pigarreou e mais uma vez todos se calaram e olharam para ele. Nos momentos em que a confusão se gerava, ele parecia ser o único que não era afectado ou pelo menos o menos afectado de todos.

"Há que resolver as situações com calma e a falar é que as pessoas se entendem." disse Lucas. "Como deu para perceber, vocês criticam-se muito um ao outro. Mas apesar de tudo, gostam um do outro?"

"Apesar dele ser um chato, sim, é verdade que gosto muito do Seto." respondeu Joey.

"Não sei como é que me fui apaixonar pelo Joey… mas aconteceu." disse Seto. "E gosto dele."

"Pergunto-me se o vosso amor será realmente forte para durar." disse Lucas, pensativo. "Vocês zangam-se por causa destas pequenas coisas, certo?"

"Sim." responderam Seto e Joey em simultâneo.

"Já aconteceu ficarem sem se falar?"

"Duas ou três vezes." admitiu Joey. "Claro que foram só uns dias."

"Já se separaram e voltaram a juntar?"

"Não. Apesar de tudo, nunca nos separámos." respondeu Seto.

"Estou a ver. Mas acham que esta situação das críticas é muito grave?"

"Muito." responderam Seto e Joey, novamente em simultâneo.

"Então acho que deviam terminar tudo entre vocês."

Todas as pessoas ficaram admiradas, olhando umas para as outras. Serenity e Tristan, que estavam a prestar atenção agora, estavam de boca aberta.

"Mas você devia estar aqui para nos ajudar e dar conselhos e não para dizer para nos separarmos." disse Joey.

"Eu estou aqui para aconselhar, é verdade, mas tenho de dar bons conselhos e insistir para que as pessoas se dêem melhor, se acho que a relação tem futuro. No entanto, não é o que vejo aqui." disse Lucas. "Vocês brigam por coisas estúpidas, desculpem que vos diga. Toda a gente é diferente e ninguém é perfeito. Há que respeitar as diferenças dos outros e tentar chegar a um consenso. Se isso não é possível, então não há futuro numa relação."

"Está a dizer que a nossa relação está mesmo condenada?" perguntou Seto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Parece-me que sim. Se vocês se zangam por isto, o que irá acontecer quando for algo realmente importante? Acabam tudo na mesma, pois não têm força para superar isso." respondeu Lucas. "Amar outra pessoa é sacrificarmo-nos também. Vivermos com a parte boa e a parte má. Como eu disse, ninguém é perfeito. O amor constrói-se e temos de dar muito de nós para tudo resultar."

Todos o ouviam atentamente nesse momento.

"Com a atitude que têm, a vossa relação não vai durar. Vou dar-vos o meu exemplo de vida. Eu sou casado há doze anos. Amo muito a minha mulher, mas nem tudo foi fácil. Quando casámos não tínhamos muita coisa. Tivemos de construir tudo juntos, fazendo sacrifícios, ouvindo o outro, tentando apoiar em vez de criticar. Criticar é fácil, mas apoiar e consolar alguém quando está triste, é bem mais difícil." disse Lucas. "Há sete anos, fui atropelado na rua. Um carro galgou o passeio e fui parar a uma cadeira de rodas, por causa do acidente. Ninguém me dava garantias de poder voltar a andar. Será que vocês, se acontecesse o mesmo ao vosso companheiro ou companheira, permaneceria ao lado dessa pessoa, sem garantias de melhoras para ele ou ela?"

Na sala geraram-se vários murmúrios. Joey e Seto entreolharam-se, tal como Téa e Yugi. Tristan e Serenity continuavam de mão dada.

"A minha mulher não me deixou. Amava-me e iria amar-me mesmo que eu não recuperasse. Foi uma situação complicada. Fiz muitos exercícios de fisioterapia e só dois anos depois consegui começar a andar e um ano mais tarde é que voltei a conseguir andar normalmente. Há cerca de três anos, foi descoberto que a minha mulher tinha cancro." disse Lucas e a sala voltou a encher-se de murmúrios. "Mais uma prova para mim e ela. Estive sempre ao lado dela, a apoiá-la. Fez quimioterapia, caiu-lhe o cabelo, mas nunca a deixei vacilar, nem a deixei sozinha. Agora, pelo menos para já, o cancro foi vencido. Mas pode voltar e se voltar, eu estou lá para apoiar a minha mulher."

Lucas fez uma pausa e agora ninguém falava, à espera que continuasse.

"Como vêem, não há nenhum problema banal que consiga ser pior do que um desastre na vida de um casal. Algo muda de repente e às vezes definitivamente. A minha mulher podia ter-me deixado, porque eu podia nunca ter voltado a andar. Eu podia tê-la abandonado, porque sabia a situação difícil que é lutar contra um cancro. Mas amamo-nos acima de tudo, compreendem?" perguntou Lucas, virando-se de seguida para Seto e Joey. "E vocês brigam por coisas banais. Porque alguém dorme um pouco mais, porque alguém gosta de dinheiro, porque alguém é um pouco preguiçoso… e o que acontece se uma tragédia acontecer? Deixam logo o outro para trás, porque é mais fácil para vocês?"

"Não. Eu nunca iria abandonar o Seto." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Eu e ele discutimos, mas como foi dito, nunca nos separámos. Eu amo-o, apesar de todos os defeitos que ele tem… se for a ver, ele também tem muitas qualidades. Nunca o iria abandonar por acontecer algo de mau. Nem pensar."

"Eu também não." disse Seto. "Nunca deixo nada a meio, nem desisto de nada. Se me conhecesse melhor, saberia. Se estou com o Joey é porque gosto dele. Acha que eu, sendo rico e poderoso, não podia arranjar outra pessoa se quisesse? Podia e posso, mas não quero, porque é do Joey que eu gosto. A sua história é muito comovente, mas não pense que pode julgar-me a mim e ao Joey e dizer que a nossa relação não tem futuro. Tem, sim. Mesmo que nos caia a casa em cima, fiquemos aleijados, cegos ou o que quer que seja, eu não o vou abandonar."

Joey e Seto encararam Lucas, que pestanejou e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Mas e as criticas? De um ser irresponsável, o outro ser frio…" começou Lucas.

"Isso não importa." disse Seto. "O Joey é um cabeça de vento, mas apaixonei-me por ele assim, por isso, acho que tenho de aprender a viver com isso."

"Cabeça de vento? Obrigadinho, Seto. Mas pronto, senhor Lucas, a sua história de vida ajudou-me a ver as coisas de uma perspectiva que ainda não tinha pensado. Prometo que vou ser mais tolerante ou pelo menos tentar, porque não quero perder o Seto e, mesmo que algo mau aconteça no futuro, quero que sejamos suficientemente fortes na nossa relação para que não termine por causa disso."

Lucas sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Era isso que queria ouvir. Se realmente se empenharem, conseguirão resultados. Mas não pareciam empenhados no início da nossa conversa. Agora tenho um pressentimento diferente sobre vocês." disse Lucas.

"Ele é mesmo bom com estas coisas." sussurrou Téa, a Yugi.

"É verdade. Sabe como lidar com as pessoas. Foi boa ideia termos vindo aqui." concordou Yugi.

"Quem quer falar de seguida?"

O velhote Douglas levantou novamente a mão.

"Eu quero falar. Como já tinha dito, chamo-me Douglas e estou aqui com a minha mulher, a Katherine. Somos casados há cinquenta anos e agora estamos com problemas." disse Douglas.

"Que problemas?" perguntou Lucas.

"É que a minha mulher é muito antiquada. Eu quero inovar na nossa vida sexual e ela não quer. Eu no outro dia vi um filme com algemas e chicotes e sugeri isso e a minha Katherine não quer."

Téa quase caiu da cadeira, olhando para o velhote que devia ter uns setenta e tal anos. O quarto de hora seguinte foi uma tortura para todos. Serenity tapava os ouvidos, enquanto os outros tentavam não prestar atenção às fantasias que o velho Douglas queria realizar com a sua mulher. Seto estava lívido de terror, ao imaginar o casal idoso na sua intimidade. Até Lucas estava perplexo. Conseguiu dar um conselho rápido a Douglas e depois, como todos os participantes da sessão tinham ficado mal dispostos, perplexos ou as duas coisas, pela situação de Douglas, que na opinião de muitos já tinha idade para ter juízo, a sessão terminou por ali.

"Esta noite vou ter pesadelos com isto." disse Téa, abanando a cabeça. "Mas o que é que o homem tinha na cabeça, ao vir aqui falar dos seus problemas sexuais? É de arrepiar."

"Sim, porque ele é quase um fóssil." concordou Joey. "Mas veio aqui pela mesma razão que nós. Pedir ajuda, pois ele e a mulher não se estavam a entender."

"Nunca mais vou conseguir usar aquelas algemas que o Tristan comprou no outro dia. Quando olhar para elas, vou pensar no Douglas e vai dar-me arrepios." disse Serenity.

Todos pararam de andar, olhando repentinamente para Serenity. Tristan ficou pálido, enquanto Joey ficava vermelho de fúria. Seto agarrou-o antes que ele se atirasse para cima de Tristan.

"Compraste algemas para usares com a minha irmã?!" gritou Joey, furioso.

"Eu posso explicar…" tentou dizer Tristan.

"Acho melhor não. Já todos percebemos a ideia." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça.

Seto forçou Joey a continuar a andar e Joey foi-se acalmando aos poucos, mas mesmo assim continuava a olhar de lado para Tristan.

"Acho que esta noite foi muito proveitosa." disse Téa, agarrando a mão de Yugi. "Prometo que vou tentar ser menos ciumenta."

"Eu também." disse Yugi.

Tristan e Serenity continuavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo um para o outro, apesar de Joey estar a lançar olhares mortais a Tristan.

"Pára com isso, Joey." mandou Seto. "Não sejas infantil. Eles fazem o que quiserem na intimidade deles."

"Mas algemas? Com a minha irmã?" perguntou Joey.

"Achas que ela é alguma santa?" perguntou Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Esquece isso."

Joey cruzou os braços, aborrecido e Seto agarrou-o pela cintura.

"Mesmo que a cidade fosse devastada e tu ficasses sem uma perna, eu iria gostar de ti na mesma." disse Seto.

"O quê? Ficar sem uma perna?" perguntou Joey. "Pois Seto, que visão romântica."

"Eu… ora… estava a tentar dizer algo agradável."

"Eu sei." disse Joey, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Mas podia ter sido algo melhor, não? Bom, tenho de ser mais tolerante contigo, mas vê se trabalhas menos, para eu passar mais tempo contigo."

Ao saírem do edifício, começaram a caminhar pela rua. Daí a poucos minutos iriam separar-se, para cada um voltar para a sua casa. Seto afastou-se um pouco de Joey e conseguiu puxar Serenity para longe de Tristan.

"Preciso de te fazer um pedido." sussurrou ele.

"Que pedido?" perguntou Serenity, confusa.

"Já que não vais utilizar as algemas, não te importas de mas dar? Acho que eu e o Joey podíamos dar-lhe uso."

Serenity corou um pouco, afastando de imediato a imagem que lhe tinha vindo à cabeça, do irmão com aquelas algemas. Depois concordou e Seto sorriu ligeiramente. A partir do dia seguinte, o grupo começou a pôr em prática o que tinha prometido. Téa e Yugi começaram a confiar mais um no outro, Serenity e Tristan continuavam muito apaixonados, mas tentavam não fazer nada de embaraçoso à frente dos outros e Joey e Seto discutiam agora muito menos, estando mais tolerantes e também porque as algemas que Serenity lhes tinha dado os mantinham ocupados durante algum tempo.


End file.
